Reading the Story: Philosopher's Stone
by Katya Romanov
Summary: During Harry Potter's 5th year all students are called into the great hall, once there they notice members of the Order and Ministry there. With several new students every one sits full of curiosity only to be told they are reading a story...the story of Harry Potter. Non-Cannon Pairings. Warning: Abuse/Torture within story
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish I did.**

**Summary:**

During Harry Potter's 5th year all students are called into the great hall, only for them to find members of the Ministry of Magic sitting at the head table and the hall filled with couches and bean bags. The Trio however also notice members of the Order as well. They are told new that several new students will be joining them. Every one sits full of curiosity only to be told they are going to read a story…..the story of Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter One

**Author note: hey everyone was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta/co-author to help me with the details of the story. PM me if you are interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…however owning Sirius Black would be awesome. yum….anyways….Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: you want us to what?**

_**Amunet POV**_

I walk towards the High Advisors office (headmasters) with Aamir and Kami following close behind, slightly amused that the other students were moving to the sides of the busy corridor's so that my friends and I can pass. I walk to the head-advisors door and knock; once he tells us to come in I push open the door and lead the way.

"have a seat high priestess" Head Advisor tells me motioning for me to take a seat, then motions for Kami and Aamir to sit as there is another knock on the door and in walks Ryker, Samara and Refe. My eyes narrow

"Is there a reason you have called us together Head Advisor?" I question suspiciously

"I have been in correspondence with the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore and it has been decided that you 6 will represent Ma'at at Hogwarts for the school year" the head Advisor states, I nod my head slightly in acceptance, Kami and Aamir following my lead. Ryker however

"And if we do not wish to go" Ryker demands like the spoilt teen he is. The head advisor smirks

"Then you will be stripped of your High priest title, High priest Musa" he states with a glint in his eye. Ryker immediately sits down.

"When do we leave Head Advisor" I question, with a slight smirk.

"You have an hour to pack. Then return to my office for the portkey," he states dismissing us. We quickly head off to our dorms and pack all our belongings. I dress in a pair of black leather pants, leather boots and a Green black and silver corset, before donning my silver cloak(with hood), and packing all my belongings. I place my Egyptian Asp 'Apep' in his travel cage then call for my jackal 'Inpu' before grabbing my trunk and Apep's cage and walking out of my dorm back to the Head Advisors with Inpu following me. Once in the room I wait for the others once they are there we all grab hold of the portkey and vanish.

We are greeted at Hogwarts by a giant man who leads us to the castle. After leaving our belongings and pets we are taken to the hall, Kami, Aamir and I walking with a large gap between us and the other 3.

_**Normal POV**_

Within the Gryffindor common room Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley children are sitting when professor McGonagall tells them all to head to the hall

"Wonder what this is about?" Ron asks. Everyone else just shrugs.

They enter the hall to get a shock. The hall is filled with couches and bean bags, while sitting at the head table are member of the ministry including Fudge, Amelia Bones, Kingsley, Tonks and Percy Weasley as well as Mad-eye Moody. While sitting on some of the couches are members of the order including Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus lupin and a dog which only a few know is Sirius Black. Dumbledore stands to speak

"Everything will be revealed in a moment, we are just waiting on our transfer students to arrive, while we are waiting I suggest you all get comfy" Dumbledore states. Everyone rushes to sit down. Harry and his friends all sit with the order members.

"How are you harry?" Remus asks quietly to the boy on the beanbag in front of him, but before harry can answer Dumbledore begins to speak

"Our transfer students are waiting outside so I would like to welcome members of the Egyptian Academy of Isis and Ma'at." Dumbledore states and the doors open and 6 hooded figures enter. The 2 in front wearing cloaks of silver with an edging of white on one and black on the other while 2 of them are wearing white the others wearing black.

"I would like to introduce from the house of paradise Refe Paki, Priest of Bes" Dumbledore states and one of the ones wearing white lowers his hood revealing his brown hair

"Samara Moswen Priestess of Baset" he says again and the other one in white lowers their hood revealing a female with dark blonde hair

"and the head boy of the academy Ryker Musa, High Priest of Horus" Dumbledore states, people give a polite applause as the one in the silver cloak with white edging lowers his hood revealing his brown hair. The three nod to Dumbledore before sitting at the raven claw table

"and from the Duat house is Kami Anippe, Priestess of Nekhbet and Aamir Donkor Priest of Set" he announces and the 2 in pure black lower their hoods revealing a female with blonde hair and a male with spiky black hair.

"and finally the head girl of the academy Amunet Nailah, High priestess of Anubis" Dumbledore states, the last one in silver lowers her hood revealing her long black hair that has white stripes throughout it, several people let out a gasp at seeing a long scar running across her face

"Sanura" harry whispers with a grin, causing Remus and Sirius who heard to give him a curious look.

"High Priestess Nailah, I am Madame Amelia Bones, are you the one we just granted custody to?" Amelia bones questions looking at the beautiful but scarred woman.

"I am Madame Bones" Amunet replies emotionlessly, but Amelia could see a small smile play on the girls lips

"Congratulations" Amelia tells her. Amunet nods and turns to find a seat, Kami and Aamir following

"Sanura!" Harry yells out shocking those around him. Amunet shakes her head softly but walks over to him

"I shouldn't have taught you that" Amunet says her voice cold, harry just laughs as she sits on the seat next to Remus, while Aamir sits beside her Kami sits on a beanbag at their feet. Harry shuffles back and leans his head against her leg, while the Weasley's, Remus and Sirius look confused.

"Sanura, what did they mean custody, custody of who?" Harry asks while Kami and Aamir grin

"Oh just a certain little boy I know who has given me a ridiculous nickname" Amunet replies with a small smile. Harry's eyes widen

"Me?" Harry questions. Amunet nods and he flies into her arms hugging her repeatedly stating 'thank you' over and over again before Umbridge stands and clears her voice

"Oh look Aamir, they have a toad teaching at Hogwarts" Amunet states coldly but with a teasing undertone that those who know her can hear, causing those around her to laugh. Harry stays on her lap and cuddles up to her

"We are all here today to read a story…." Umbridge states only to be interrupted by Musa

"So classes have been stopped to read a story. That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard. No wonder Britain is falling behind on education" Musa states shocked

"I can't believe I am going to ever say this, but I agree with Musa" Amunet, Aamir and Kami all state at the same time with a disgusted look on their faces.

"If I can continue, these books tell the absolute truth, the truth about Harry Potter," Umbridge states, the statement causing a large uproar and both Amunet and Harry to slightly pale whilst exclaiming "we are so screwed" to the other.

"You cannot do that" Hermione Granger exclaims glancing at harry who was holding on to Amunet tightly with Kami and Aamir and Amunet lightly patting his back whilst Amunet whispers something to him.

"Unfortunately Miss Ganger, they can" Dumbledore states causing Umbridge to grin

"Let's begin shall we. Book one: **Harry potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter one the boy who lived**" She says whilst harry lets out an annoyed groan.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: again I don't own the books; enjoy.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have been moving and haven't had much time.**

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."**

"Those things are NOT Normal!" Amunet growls in a cold voice. Harry just snuggles into her, causing her to immediately calm

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense, Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" inquired Mr. Weasley and several others

"I believe that quit a few Muggle things will be mentioned, so make a list and I'll explain them later." The muggle studies professor informs them

Mr. Weasley nodded eagerly.

**He was a beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Wrong on both accounts," Harry said as Fred, George and Ron sniggered.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville.

"I'm sure you'll find out," he said with a mysterious smile. Aamir who looked faint exclaims

"small. They think their son is small!". Harry sniggers

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

"They are actually poor and Petunia married a Pig." Harry muttered to his friends, who had to try hard not to laugh loudly as Snape was glaring right at him.

"Be nice, Harry dear, they are your family," Molly reprimanded.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, I really don't understand how that happened." Amunet nods her head in agreement

"Well, you see, Harrykins," George cut in, "Your grandparents fell in love and then,"

"George!" Molly interrupted, "I'm sure Harry is aware of what occurs after marriage."

Harry looked at her quizzically, oh this would be good. Amunet, Kami and Aamir smirk

"What?" Suddenly everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Uh, mate," Ron asked, "You do know how babies come about right?" Harry frowned and shook his head. It really was getting hard not to laugh, the looks on their faces! Amunet Buries her head into Harry's shoulder to stop herself from laughing

Jaws dropped.

"Head Advisor, do you not teach your students this to avoid pregnancy?" Amunet states coldly looking at the headmaster, who looks dumbfounded.

"well who is going to give him the talk then?" Molly Weasley questions

Fred and George were both rolling on the floor and seemed to be having trouble breathing as they were both bright red and not making any noise. The rest of the room still seemed shocked.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore; he burst out laughing, just as hard as Fred and George, causing Amunet, Kami and Aamir

"I-I can't believe you guys fell for that!" Harry said through his laughter.

"So you know where babies come from?" Remus asked, unsure. Harry rolled his eyes.

"first of all I'm fifteen. I know about sex. And Amunet already gave me the talk" Harry said. Remus look relieved. Ginny giggled. While they all glanced at the woman whose lap harry was sitting on wondering who she was and why she gave him the talk.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"There is nothing wrong with the Potters!" snapped those who knew Lily and James.

"I would disagree," Snape sneered. Earning himself quit a few glares.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,** **because her and her good-for-nothing husband -**

"James/Dad were not good-for-nothing!" yelled Remus, and Harry while the dog (Sirius) whimpers

**Were as unDursleyish**

"Not even a word," growled Remus, Hermione and several ravenclaws.

**as it was possible. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him.**

"That's horrible." said Mrs. Weasley.

**This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Like what?" Amunet said in a dangerous voice, sending shivers down everyones spines

"I think they were calling Harry a bad egg," stated Fred.

"Yeah, but don't listen to them," continued George.

"There's nothing really wrong with him - "

"- except he's a little touched in the head,"

"and a scrawny git."

"But other than that, he's an alright bloke!" They finished together.

Everyone laughed at their antics.

"if anything we don't want our Harry near that boy" Kami and Aamir stated firmly, causing harry to blush as his eyes meet Kami's. Amunet and Aamir to grin to eachother

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

"I thought it already had," said Ryker Musa states annoyed

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,** **and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Lovely" most the hall say sarcastically

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Idiots" Harry, Amunet, Kami and Aamir say at the same time

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum - and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

"so a normal day then?" harry questions

"I believe so darling" Amunet answers him

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map**

"Huh?" people said.

**For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive,** **But there was no map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Pathetic," said Fred and George, shaking there heads.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. **

"professor Minnie," sang Fred and George.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, ****looking ****at the sign, cats couldn't read maps ****or ****signs.**

"Some can," sniffed McGonagall.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing else except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.** **But on the edge of town drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual moring traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's so strange about that?" Ron asked.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks. So, to them, its strange to do so," Hermione answered.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing a emerald green cloak!**

"The nerve he has!" George said with a pompous attitude.

**The nerve of him!**

Most laughed at George's horrified expression.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved ona nd a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. ****He ****didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight.**

"Constant vigilance" Moody Roars, causing most to jump

**though people down in the streets did; they pointed and stared open-mouthed**

"Watch out below!" yelled Fred and George.

"Ewww" people who understood said. Harry, Kami and Aamir all start laughing

**As owl after owl sped overhead.** **Most had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important phone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Fun," Remus said sarcastically.

"For him, yes it is," snorted Harry and Amunet states coldly, which earned them looks.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd go stretch his legs and walk across the road **

"What!" Harry exclaims shocked

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Oh that makes sense then." He sighs in relief

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

"Understatement," mumbled Harry, earning him even more odd looks, and Amunet to rub his back comfortably

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin.** **It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

"**-yes, their son, Harry-"**

Harry stiffened and his face paled slightly before he turns and buries his head in Amunet's shoulder

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Yes!" the twins shouted, making people jump, as they tried to cheer everyone up.

"Shut up! It's just an expression," Ginny said hitting them both upside the head.

"Owwwww."

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whispering group as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…** **no, he was being stupid. **

"So the fat lard finally admits it" Amunet states causing harry to laugh

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name.** **He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son named Harry.** **Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"I still don't know if he does," Harry mused.

"What do you -," asked his friends but Harry had cut him off.

"I'm sure you'll see," he said with a mysterious smile but it was a bit dark.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might be Harvey. Or Harold.** **There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister.**

"Does anyone know why she hates my mum?" asked Harry.

"Jealousy. Lily was a witch and Petunia wasn't," said, not Sirius or Remus, but Snape. Only Dumbledore seemed to notice the way he had said Lily's name.

"So similar to my aunt then. I told you that was probably why" Amunet tells harry, who shrugs

**He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that…**

"Yeah like Aunt Marge is any better," Harry growled, fist clenched tightly. A cold wind swept through the hall.

"Darling calm down," Amunet cautioned.

"like you can talk Sanura" Harry rolls his eyes

**but all the same, these people in cloaks… He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted,**

"He knows how to apologize?" Harry asked in amazement.

**As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak.** **He didn't seem at all upset at almost being knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Really! It really is a wonder how we weren't discovered that day. Owls, cloaks, and now saying such things to Muggles!" ranted McGonagall.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Shit his arms fit!" Amunet exclaims shocked, causing Molly to look at her disapprovingly

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to his spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also had thought he been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.** **As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.** **It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Scared," coughed Ginny.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice , normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Doors problem with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't").**

The mothers in the hall look shocked

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious.**

**And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted,**

Tonks giggled.

"Who is it?" asked Remus.

"Dad," she said grinning.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He and mum didn't stop laughing about that for awhile."

**said the weatherman, - I don't know about that, but it's not only owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise you a wet one tonight."**

"That sounds awesome!" the twins said.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

Harry sighed, "And it never stops, though I wish it would."

Snape repressed a snort, a Potter not liking attention?

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"**Er- Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister, have you?"**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny things on the news," mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…her crowd."**

" her crowd?" most of the hall exclaims

"He means witch or wizard," Harry said. "All of them are afraid of anything related to our world."

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter."**

"Whipped," George said.

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"Year younger," Harry said automatically.

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty common name, if you as me."**

"I disagree. I like it," Ginny said winking at Harry, who ignores her rolling his eyes, Kami sees and lets out a soft giggle, causing Amunet and Aamir to look at her stunned

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front graden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"Or someone," McGonagall muttered shooting a glance towards Dumbledore.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

Many hissed there anger.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involded there was no reason for them to come near him** **and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind.** **He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn;'t effect them…**

"oh how I wish they were right" Amunet says softly

**How very wrong he was.**

"Unfortunetly," Harry said. Slightly worried about the reaction to his home life

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far side corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared**. **On the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd popped out of the ground.**

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

Just like Amunet's eyes were doing

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **

"Dumbledore?" Everyone except Harry Amunet, Kami, Aamir,the ministry members and the teachers exclaimed.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"So you two were the ones who dropped me off," Harry stated not asked.

"Yes," McGonagall said sadly, Dumbledore still didn't look at him!

"May I ask why had to go there?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Is pampered-Potter complaining about his wonderful life?" sneered Snape.

Suddenly the lights in the hall flickered and a dark cold breeze rushes through the hall while lighting cracks across the ceiling. The children scream while the adults look shocked. Amunet's hair is whipping around her head and her eyes flashing. Her eyes locked in on Snape.

"Shit" is all Kami and Aamir state

"Sanura" Harry exclaims causing her to look at him, she relaxes and the hall is once again normal. Everyone looks at the woman slightly scared.

"Harry dear, why don't you come sit over here" Molly says cautiously, harry just hugs Amunet

"No thanks Mrs Weasley" harry says contently

"What happened?" Remus questions

"next chapter im guessing" Harry replies simply

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.** **He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

All the boys were saying "Cool" and "I want one!"

"Where did you get it Professor?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"One of my many inventions. There is only one in existence." Dumbledore said, chuckling slightly at some of the boys awed looks.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,** **until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, ****which were the eyes of the cat watching him.** **If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman **

"I do not look severe," McGonagall said, glaring at the book. No one, even Dumbledore, looked at her.

**who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"You would to, sitting on a wall all day," she grumbled. The twins gave her a look that said, "No one asked you to."

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's been celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window, "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars . . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"That's nice," Fred said sarcastically.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

"Yeah and only for 12-13 years," Harry said darkly.

"Thanks Potter, we didn't know," drawled Draco.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. **

"It'll be a while," Luna said dreamily, making everyone jump.

**"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

Amunet's eye twitched

"**A what?" "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. **

"That's because it never is."

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched,**

So did more than half the people in the room. Amunet and her friends roll their eyes

**but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only cause your to noble." Hermione said.

"**Only because you're too – well – noble to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The children in the hall groan

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

"**What they are saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead."**

"I didn't know you cared so much," Harry whispered, looking down, he didn't want anyone to see his tears.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ." **

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder, "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily.**

Tears escaped Harry's eyes but he wiped at them quickly.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. **

**"That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's, it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore.**

"You knew," Harry said, his voice trembling, at the same time as Amunet says it coldly

**"We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands, but no numbers; instead little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places."**

Harry sat up, he really would like to know.

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." "You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. **

**"Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter Come and live here!"**

"Good try Professor." Harry said glumly. Snape looked like he wanted to say something, he didn't.

"you can leave this summer" Amunet tells him with a small smile, which cheers harry up

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Like I'd ever get it. The probably burned it like the others," Harry snorted.

"Others?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry just jestered toward the book.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Ah hell no! I can live with the books, not many read them. But a Harry Potter Day! That'd be torture…" Harry ranted. Amunet snickers.

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"I think an orphanage would have been better." Harry laughed. With Amunet nodding in agreement

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

People made faces.

"That'd just be wrong," Fred said.

"**Hagrid's bringing him." **

"**You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" **

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore****. **

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Why's he holding blankets?" Neville and Ron asked.

"It's Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

The dog whines causing Amunet to look over at him

"**No problems, were there?" "No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

The guys rolled their eyes as the girls went "Awwwwww." Harry just blushed.

"I have photos" Amunet tells Harry with a smirk. Remus and Sirius hear and perk up

"Don't you dare Sanura" harry states slipping off her lap and sitting between her and Remus

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where –?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"Again, to much information," Fred said.

**Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I – could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

The dog growls and Amunet smirks

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –" **

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"You left him on the doorstep" most of the hall yell

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. **

"I'll need it." Curious looks went to him.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley . . . . He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"**

"Who would like to read next?" Umbridge says

"I will" McGonagall says and floats the book over to her

"**Chapter two: the Vanishing Glass**" she reads

**Authors Note:**

**The bit the bit about the 'TALK' I read in a different story, however I can't remember what story it was. If you read this and I got it from your story let me know so I can either change it if you don't want me to read it, or so I can let everyone know where the idea came from.**


End file.
